


Lying In

by purplegertie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegertie/pseuds/purplegertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has twice as many alphas as most omegas do, so it makes sense that he's carrying at least twice as many babies. This late in his pregnancy, he's too big to get out of bed anymore, but fortunately he and his alphas are all <i>really</i> okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for spn_masquerade. 
> 
> If you came here looking for a plot or even an arc of any kind, you should probably back-click now.

In November, on a cold, gray day, Dean finally fell into the heat they’d all been waiting for. Cassie was back from her book tour, Castiel had no immediate web design crises to solve, and there was not a reason in the whole damn world the two of them couldn’t stay home and fuck Dean until everyone was sore.

So they did. They traded off: Cassie’s girl-dick didn’t look so spectacular, maybe, but she came like a champ, and Castiel knotted sudden and quick and then held on for an hour. Dean spent the whole weekend and half into the next week blissed out on knot. 

He did eventually came to, feeling drugged and achy and still so good he could have died happy right then. He whined, and heard Castiel talking to him, although he couldn’t make out the words. Castiel tugged at Dean, and Dean rolled over onto his side, only to feel something stiff and unwelcome working its way into his ass.

“Shhh,” Castiel said, stroking Dean’s shoulder. “Butt plug. You don’t want to lose any, do you?”

Lose any what, Dean wanted to ask, but Castiel’s hand was on Dean’s belly now, rubbing gently, and it felt good but also weird. Dean finally worked his eyes open to figure out why, and blinked. He didn’t look right.

Cassie climbed onto the bed – he hadn’t even known she was there – and kissed his ear. “You’re going to make us so many babies.”

And he was. He couldn’t help it, not with his belly bloated and heavy with four days of come. He traced his fingers along the swell. His skin was hot, and his own touch made him shiver.

“Oh ho, you like that, huh?” Cassie scooted down and kissed his belly, and he groaned. Her hand landed on his belly next, deliciously cold, and Dean threw back his head and whined as she began to rub him. “Sooo many babies,” she cooed. “Look at that bloat, huh, Castiel?”

“It is sizeable,” Castiel agreed, lying down on Dean’s other side and reaching over so he could stroke Dean’s belly, too. 

“You’re going to be so fat with our litter,” Cassie promised Dean. “Think of the fattest, roundest thing in the world, and that’ll be you.” She kept on rubbing, shifting that pressing fullness around inside him, like he was a very full water balloon threatening to burst. Only he didn’t. It only felt better when Castiel began to press harder on Dean’s taut skin, until Dean finally got lost in the feel of it and stopped thinking at all.

..

Dean was ravenous starting a week after his heat, and was getting almost plump when he started showing around week fourteen. All that extra pudge melted away pretty fast to feed the kits. At twenty-four weeks he looked like a beta at full term. At twenty-six he went on bedrest, with nothing to do but grow.

..

The kits were turning again. Dean groaned and tried for another few minutes to watch his show, but then one of them rolled completely over, impossible to ignore. He flicked the TV off and turned his attention to his enormous belly. Because he could - because he kept hoping one of these days he wouldn’t be able to - he stretched his arms around himself and found that, yes, his fingertips still touched. Another few weeks and they might not’ve, except he didn’t probably have that long to go.

He ran his hands over the swell, feeling the motion of the kits. He was stretched so thin that it felt like they were just under the surface of his skin. No one knew exactly how many he was carrying; ultrasounds didn’t stand a chance of counting. Cassie said ten was the most popular choice in the office pool. She brought in pictures of Dean every week, to “keep people informed.” To show him off, rather; to show everyone how she’d made her omega so fat with kits he couldn’t even move. 

Dean tried shifting his weight just to feel how helpless he was under the mass of his belly. There was no way he was getting off this bed under his own power. His stomach held him down. He lay back against the pillows, once again running his hands over the surface of his belly. “You’re growing so big,” he told them. 

Dean had trouble remembering a time before this litter. He’d kept house, once. He’d played on an omegas’ volleyball team at the rec center and taken cooking classes, and before he’d fallen into his hrat he’d just started to figure out geocaching.

He didn’t miss any of it. Nothing compared to how he felt now, massive with kits, his whole body completely given over to processes of its own devising. He was just a bystander to the steady, mysterious, burgeoning growth happening within, a spectator watching his own body bulge and heave into something almost unrecognizable.

He couldn’t imagine anything better. He closed his eyes and held his belly with both hands.

..

Dean woke from his doze to hear clattering downstairs. Cassie was home, then. He heard the murmur of voices, and for just a moment he forgot himself and thought of going down to meet her, to join in the welcome home kiss she was getting from Castiel right this minute. Then he tried reflexively to sit up, and he remembered. He lay back against the pillows and waited. 

Soon enough he heard Cassie’s soft footsteps on the stairs, with Castiel’s heavier ones following behind. The bedroom door swung open, and Cassie peaked in. “Hey babe,” she said. Her smile lit up her whole face. God, his alpha was gorgeous.

“Hey,” he said.

“Has Castiel made you eat anything lately?” 

Behind her, Castiel grimaced. Dean knew that expression; Castiel had gotten caught up in a project again and had forgotten to look in on Dean and remind him. “I was just about to,” Dean told Cassie. He snagged a granola bar from the bedside table and waved it at her. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry. He was always, always hungry as his body kept on diverting fuel to grow the kits, but he also got full almost immediately. Keeping himself and the kits fed was an uphill battle.

Cassie sat on the bed near Dean’s knees and began stroking his belly, almost lightly enough to tickle. Dean squirmed, and the stroking became a massage. It felt so good, Dean almost dropped a mouthful of granola. Cassie laughed at him. “Food first,” she said, but she didn’t stop rubbing. “You’re looking so good,” she said, like she told him several times a day. He never got tired of hearing it, though. “I swear you’ve gained an inch since I left this morning.”

Dean arched his back, gaining just enough leverage to press his belly into Cassie’s hand. Her easy smile heated and sharpened into something predatory, and her grip on the swell of Dean’s belly tightened posessively. “Hurry up and eat your snack,” she said, in a voice Dean couldn’t have hoped to disobey even if he’d wanted to. And no way in hell did he want to - not with her looking at him like that.

Castiel settled next to Dean on the other side. His hand fell on Dean’s belly, too. “You’re enormous,” he told Dean. “Isn’t he?”

“God,” Cassie said.

Heated looks passed between them, and Dean finished up his granola bar as quickly as humanly possible. Cassie practically snatched the wrapper from his hand before she leaned in to kiss him. When she drew back, she said, “Look what we made, Castiel.” Her hand framed Dean’s belly like a collector presenting a prize. “Look at the size of him.” 

“So beautiful,” Castiel said, pressing a harsh kiss to Dean’s belly. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“I can’t get over how swollen you are,” Cassie told Dean. “I’ve never seen such a fat omega.”

“Fat with _our_ young, that _we_ put in him. Enormous,” Castiel repeated, pressing his hand to Dean and squeezing lightly. 

The pressure pushed words right out of Dean’s mouth. “Please,” he said raggedly.

“Please what, Dean?” Castiel asked, very soberly.

“Touch me,” he pleaded. “Tell me...” He faltered, but Cassie knew what he wanted. She always knew.

“You’re huge as a cow,” she said. “Look at you. Look at what a bloated baby factory you are.”

Dean whimpered again. He arched against Castiel’s touch, and Castiel began to massage Dean’s belly more deeply. Dean could feel the kits responding, rolling away, but there was nowhere for them to go. They heaved inside him, and he could see his whole belly distorting with their motion.

“We wanted an omega that would grow, that would plump up round as a tomato, and look at you. _Look_ at you.” Cassie’s gaze is heated and hard, but her hand cupping his jaw is soft. “You’d lie here forever and make us babies, wouldn’t you? You’d do nothing but lie on this bed and grow, like the queen of the hive.”

“God, yes,” Dean whispered.

“Cassie,” Castiel said raggedly.

Dean knew that signal. Cassie, did, too. “Time to roll you over,” Cassie said, suddenly all business. Dean tried to help, though it didn’t do much good. It took Cassie and Castiel both to get Dean onto his side in the middle of the bed. By the time he was settled, Castiel had scrambled out of his pants and was pulling the sheet down past Dean’s bare ass. Then Castiel’s dick was pressing at Dean’s hole – long since slick – and then pushing in. Castiel’s hand slid over Dean’s belly and pulled him, and it was barely ten seconds later that Castiel came, his knot swelling in Dean so that even that small empty part of Dean was filled.

Then Cassie was crawling into bed with him, her head at the bottom of his belly and her naked girl-dick hard and erect in his face. Dean knew this part, too. He gripping her ass and pulled her close, and he wrapped his lips around her dick. She rutted into his mouth until suddenly it, too, was flooded and filled. He kept on swallowing as her knot swelled against his lips until his belly cramped with the volume of come, and still there was more.

Finally Cassie and Castiel were finished. Dean’s ass was full and his stomach was full and _he_ was so massively, heavily full of the fruits of his body’s labor. 

“So good,” Cassie murmured. She pressed kisses to the underside of Dean’s belly. “So good for us.”

Dean’s breathing slowed to the rhythm of Castiel’s hand stroking his belly.

END


End file.
